parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals Inc Part 24 - "Banished"
Benny: It's too late! We're banished, genius! We're in the Human World! Oh, what a great idea, "go and see your old pal, Shere Khan." Too bad he was in on the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me, just once! But you didn't, did you? You're still not listening?! Aaah! (Lunges at Samson causing them to roll down the snowy hill. While they are fighting a huge figure comes toward them. It is a bear with white fur and a black nose.) Norm: Welcome to the North Pole!! (The scene changes to the inside of a cave where Norm lives. He lights a light and uses it as a fireplace to keep Samson and Benny warm. Benny is seen wearing over mitts on his hands and even his head.) Norm: “Killer Bear”! Can you believe that? Do I look like a killer to you? Why can’t they call me the Friendly Bear or... or the Kind Bear, for crying out loud? I’m a nice guy. (to Benny) Snow cone? Benny: Yuck! Norm: No no no. Don’t worry— it’s lemon. (to Samson) Uh, how bout you, big cat? Snow cone? (Samson is seen sitting close to the entrance of the cave, sadly. He is thinking about what happened with him and Robyn.) Samson: Did you see the way she... looked at me? (He puts his paws over his face, thinking about what he had done.) Norm: Ah, poor guy. I understand. It’s ain’t easy being banished. Take my buddy, Boog. When he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy, and wore on his head like a tiara, called himself “King Itchy”. Ah, it won’t be so hard for you guys, though you know. I mean, how lucky can you get? Banished with your best friend. Benny: He’s not my friend. Norm: Oh. I just assumed you were buddies, you know. When I saw you out there on the snow hugging, all that... Benny: Look at that big jerk. Ruined my life, for what? A stupid kid! (to Samson, who is still upset) Because of you, I’m now stuck in this frozen wasteland! Norm: Wasteland? I think you mean Wonderland! I mean, how about all this fabulous snow huh? Oh, and wait till you see the local town. Cutest thing in the world. I haven’t even mentioned all the free whale's milk... (Samson suddenly stops moping and talks to Norm) Samson: What... what’d you say? Norm: Whale’s milk. Milking a whale ain't exactly a picnic. You know, once you get the blubber out, it’s very nutritious... Samson: No no, something about a town. Where? Are there kids in it? Norm: Kids? Sure. Tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks... Samson: Where is it? Norm: It’s on the other side of the Pole. Around a 3-Day hike. Samson: (frustrated) Oh 3 Days?! We need to get there now! (Samson hits his paw angrily on the wall so hard, that an icicle falls off and slids over to Norm's stuff. Norm gets an idea to make a sled out them.) Norm: You want to go to the town? Ok, Rule #1 out here. Always... no. Never go out in a blizzard. Samson: We need to get to Robyn. (A snow cone hits Samson on the back of his head. He turns and Norm points to Benny showing that he did it.) Benny: (angrily) Robyn? What about us? Ever since that kid came in, you’ve ignored everything I said, and now look where we are. Oh, we were about to break the record, Sammy, we would’ve had it made! Samson: None Of it matters now. (Benny just stands there puzzled.) Benny: None Of it matter... wa-wait a second. None of it matters? Ok. That’s... no good. Great. So now the truth comes out, doesn’t it? Norm: Oh, would you look at that? We’re out of snow cones, uh... let me... go outside, make some more. (Norm leaves the two to argue.) Benny: Sammy, what about everything we ever worked for? Does that matter? Huh?, what about Bridget? I’m never... never going to see her again? Doesn’t that matter? What about me? I’m your pal. I’m... I’m your best friend. Don’t I matter? Samson: I’m sorry Benny. I’m sorry we're stuck out here. I didn’t mean for this to happen. But Robyn’s in trouble. I think there might be a way to save her, if we can just get down to that... Benny: “We”? Whoa whoa whoa. “We”? No, there’s no “We” this time pal. If-if-if you want to go out there, freeze to death, you be my guest... because you’re on you own. (Samson sadly decides to leave Benny behind and pushes the sled outside while Benny looks on with guilt at the blizzard outside and Samson is nowhere in sight. Later on we see that Samson is sliding through the North Pole, and he passes Norm.) Norm: Hey, I got more snow cones! (As Samson hurries through the North Pole to the town he slides through various hazards, like ice and snow until the sled falls apart and he flies off and lands in the snow.) Samson: Ohh! Ahh! Ahh!﻿ (Suddenly, he hears kids screaming and lights near by coming from windows. He realizes this is the town that Norm was talking about.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Transcripts